


Gourmand

by boblemon



Series: Fragrance Series [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boblemon/pseuds/boblemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun's new deodorant has pleasant side effects and it's driving Nino crazy. (Implied Arashi/Jun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gourmand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal [here](http://saigo-no-lady.livejournal.com/14822.html). Some slight changes have been made for smoother reading. Self betaed and a request fic for a fundraising for Japan drive on livejournal several years ago.

No one was suspicious when Jun and Ohno arrived at the studio together the next morning for the second part of their scheduled photo shoot/interview. In fact, Jun found Aiba and Ohno whispering about something in the corner before they got started, just barely after he had gone out to find something with caffeine in it.  
  
Nino was avoiding him again with a sullen look, and Sho was acting like nothing was out of place, rather sleepy eyed himself with a newspaper in hand as he sat across from the gamer at the small white table.  
  
They began answering questionnaires leisurely as the makeup artists came in and the fashion coordinator made some last minute adjustments to their outfits, and Jun could almost hear that the pair talking about him even though he couldn't make out the words. Jun hoped he'd been good enough last night that Ohno only had positive things to say. It was a little annoying, honestly, but at the same time he didn't want either of them to be upset over something that was vaguely defined at best.  
  
And then, when they had finished the short photo-shoot and interviews and were checking over the survey to see who had completed the questions and who had to take it with them to be turned in later, Jun discovered that Nino had been added to their little gossip group.  
  
He didn't look particularly happy about it and was arguing with something that Aiba was telling him, but it only made Jun more suspicious and curious about their topic.  
  
But he still didn't know how to approach them about it, so he didn't, instead waiting for it to calm down and blow over, or they might even come to _him_ , assuming he was the center of things like he had guessed at the beginning.  
  
It wasn't resolved before they left twenty minutes later though, splitting up for individual activities, and so he could only promise himself that he would ask Aiba about it later. Aiba would be the most willing to disclose their secret even if it was in more of a bragging fashion that actual information exchange. And... who knew? It might lead to more sexy times.

 

 

  
  
When Jun got back at his apartment that evening, finally finished for the day and skipping dinner with his non-work friends in hopes of getting Aiba over to interrogate him, he was met with a very different surprise.  
  
He slipped his shoes off quickly, as he usually would, and then Nino was right in front of him. Startled, Jun reflexively grasped his chest in order to calm his racing heart.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"  
  
"It's _everywhere_ ," Nino replied with a panicked voice, grabbing onto Jun's shirt himself and taking a quick noseful before adding, "That new _fucking_ smell of yours!"

Honestly, Jun was a little scared. Nino was acting really upset and tense and he didn't know what was wrong with his smell, but it most certainly would be all over his house, since he _lived_ here.  
  
But before he could repeat his questions again, Nino was kissing him.  
  
Since their heights were fairly different he had to pull him down by the collar to get a proper angle, and Jun was surprised by the strength in those thin arms of his, especially when they began twisting him around until he lost his balance and was dropped heavily onto the floor.  
  
Before he could react, Nino was straddling him and tearing at Jun's light jacket, their lips properly locked once more and the small tongue as far into his mouth as it would go. Their teeth were clashing and Jun didn't even have a decent grasp onto the situation until he felt Nino's pelvis next to his stomach, thrusting against him awkwardly as if desperate to find something that would send some relief to his evident erection, which was denting his tight jeans.  
  
Somehow Jun managed to get a grip on Nino's hair and pull him back enough to get the important questions out past his throbbing lips.  
  
" _How did you get in here, Nino?!_ "  
  
With a breathy voice, he replied, "Aiba took your extra key," his eyes glazed and cheeks flushed and his head was fighting to get back down to resume his attack. Nino looked like he had lost all control of himself.  
  
"Fuck. And _this_ is why you're here?" he clarified, although he thought he already had the answer.  
  
"Yes," he was polite enough to respond before he suddenly palmed Jun's crotch and then used the distraction to break free of the hold and begin sucking avidly at his neck.  
  
"Nino! Fuck! That hurts!" he tried to pull him back again, his hands with a secure grip on the dark locks again, but Nino was more prepared this time and didn't allow himself to be removed, instead biting harder and making Jun cry out in surprise. "You little--"  
  
After that it was almost like they were actually fighting, Jun trying to push Nino off of him and get him pinned to the floor. But the smaller man was having none of that, and even managed to begin taking Jun's clothes off as they twisted around each other. The jacket was easy once the buttons were undone, and although Jun had thought he'd gotten enough of a grip on him to push Nino down, at the last minute Nino slipped away and pressed the side of Jun's face to the floor with something, probably a foot or knee since two hands were working on pulling his t-shirt up. A weight was on top of him too, sitting in the small of his back and keeping him from doing much with his legs, which were the only part he could move right now.  
  
"You little shit! What the hell are you doing? Stop it!" he said as loudly as he could, but his cheek was jammed into the side of his mouth and the words didn't come out clearly, even though he knew Nino wasn't going to listen to him anyway. He had seriously gone insane!  
  
The shirt was ripped over his head, snagging on his chin on the way and stretching it into a weird shape. It was a good thing this wasn't his _favorite_ shirt, which he almost wore, because then Nino would never escape his wrath once he was free.  
  
Jun was even _more_ relieved at his choice of clothing when the t-shirt was awkwardly tied around his wrists, tightly to keep them from moving, and he was really getting pissed off now, because if Nino wanted to have sex with him so bad why didn't he try the slow and seductive approach instead!?  
  
He was flipped back onto his back next and Nino was straddling him properly once more and while Jun let out another string of curses, he pulled off his own tiny shirt and smiled. But it wasn't his usual _I obviously know what's going on and you don't_ smirk, but more like deranged _I have you where I want you, you'll never leave now_.  
  
To be honest, Jun was a little scared.  
  
In his moment of shock, Nino slid down his legs and began undoing the belt and waist of his slacks, pulling them off despite Jun finally struggling again and trying to unbalance the body on top of him, but there wasn't enough momentum or something because it _still_ wasn't working and Nino was getting his way. Which might not be so bad, but Jun didn't like this lack of control.  
  
After that had been taken care of, Nino still on his thighs looking pointedly at where Jun was getting harder and harder by the second, he slid his small fingers under the waist band of his briefs and slowly, _slowly_ pulled them down, making sure they moved across the strained erection as much as they could and then stopping when they had barely made it past his balls, awkwardly leaving the them around his upper legs. As long as Jun didn't watch to stretch them out strangely--which he _didn't_ \--it was much more difficult to move now. Nino knew him too well.  
  
Next he was sucking him, just as greedily as he had been devouring Jun's mouth at the beginning. His tongue ran over over the head of his cock, swirling around the dark skin, then Nino adjusted his mouth to suck hard before leaning back to blow against the wetness.  
  
Jun couldn't do anything because he was _good_ , good enough to make his legs turn to jelly and forget that he had been trying to get away, because he was _not_ going to let Nino top him, not in a million years. But now his hands were useless and this whole fighting thing was pretty sexy, even if it was completely unnerving too, plus Nino's mouth was _talented_.  
  
He was gasping for breath by the time he was let go, and all he could do was watch the smaller man move around with heavy eyes, trying to calm his body after the intense blow job that had just almost brought him to the edge, but Nino knew him too well, so not quite.  
  
But when he pulled out the lube and started coating his own fingers with shaking hands, Nino didn't attempt to spread Jun's thighs. No, instead he opened his own, kneeling on the floor a few feet away where he had moved to retrieve the item and give him some space while he moved into the difficult position it took for him to shove his own fingers up his ass.  
  
"Stingy prick," Jun mumbled, wondering the last time he had sworn this much was, but Nino was sort of pissing him off, or at least riling him up, so he was going to call him anything he wanted to. "At least let me watch you."  
  
First Nino glanced back over at Jun, looking like he had been caught off guard, but that was more likely because he had been jarred out of his daze rather than curious that Jun wanted to see. His expression quickly turned amused and teasing and he removed the hand so he could crawl back over to him.  
  
"Matsujun wants to see, huh? Well, that's fine with me," he chuckled darkly, then turned around and raised his leg over Jun's chest, resting it on his other side so that Nino's ass was right in his face, his dripping cock hanging down to barely brush his chest.  
  
In that position, Nino started again, his arm coming across his back so that his fingers could make their way to his entrance, and they did, one slipping inside, although due to the way he had to stretch, it didn't quite go in all the way.  
  
But it was amazingly hot despite the slight claustrophobic feel, and Jun couldn't tear his eyes away from where Nino was fucking himself, adding a second finger, and then when Nino started to suck him again, his face perfectly aligned with his cock, Jun completely gave up.  
  
"Yeah... Yeah... Jun..." Nino started to let out slutty moans in time with his own pace at his ass, which was a little slow, but enough that he could lick the head of his cock each time too. Jun was trying to thrust up, but when he did that, Nino just pulled away completely, so he had begun to control himself a little better as the seconds wore on.  
  
Damn, he wanted to come so bad. He could come right this second if he could just get a proper suck instead of all this teasing. But then again he really wanted to fuck Nino into a wall too, and Nino was probably having the same desire, only willing to push it a little longer until he got what he wanted.  
  
"Ah, Jun! Right there... Oh _yeah_..." he groaned again, and even though the sounds must be forced--Jun wasn't even the one _doing_ anything--they were still turning him on more than he could have possibly anticipated.  
  
Desperate for this torture to stop, Jun hotly replied, "Goddamn it, Nino!" and the movements stopped right away, although he didn't exactly get off of him, only tilted his head to the side to show that he was listening.  
  
Jun knew he had to add something, but he wasn't sure what, so only a weak " _Come on_ ," came out.  
  
The fingers started moving a little, even though it wasn't at the same pace that they had been, and Jun took it as a sign that he hadn't said the right thing.  
  
But he didn't know! Jun had never been one for dirty talk, and even though Nino was dishing it out, Jun didn't know-- _understand_ \--how to respond.  
  
He was still desperate, though, so he tried, "...Please?"  
  
"Please what, Macchan?"  
  
Please _what_? Get down there and fuck yourself on my cock already?  
  
He gulped, staring at Nino's pink hole, loose with the preparation and begging him to come up with a satisfactory answer.  
  
"What do you want me to do, Macchan?" he prompted again, taking a long lick of his cock and making Jun shudder.  
  
He had to at least try.  
  
"Get down there..." he started with heavy breath and completely red face, Nino tilting his head again to show he was paying attention, "and... _fuckyourselfon mycockalready_."  
  
"I'm sorry. Didn't catch that."  
  
Jun knew he wouldn't be left off so easily, but Nino hadn't starting moving again, so he must have been getting closer.  
  
"Fuck. Yourself," he let out like it was a curse through gritted teeth, "On my cock."  
  
And he could have sworn he heard Nino's breath catch, but he moved soon after that, so Jun couldn't be completely sure. There were much more important things anyway, like the new view of Nino's pale body opening up for him as he turned around to face him, the ass he had so closely examined being positions over his aching cock, leading it inside with a chubby hand.  
  
Nino started letting out the same noises as before as he was stretched open, but these ones sounded more genuine. "Shit, Jun. _Ah_ , that's good--"  
  
Jun couldn't resist himself and thrust up into Nino all the way, making his body go rigid, and a high pitched gasp came out as Nino's mouth dropped open and he lost his breath. He felt one small moment of satisfaction until their eyes met and he noticed that he'd inadvertently sent Nino _completely_ over the edge.  
  
The sides of his stomach were grasped hard as Nino leaned over him and then he began moving his hips up and down frantically, forcing a thrusting motion. Jun's cock came out about half way before it was engulfed again and it was _fucking fantastic_.  
  
Apparently Nino thought the same.  
  
"Ah, ah... Oh God... Fuck, _Jun_." His breath was labored too, and it was no wonder with the way he had to move his body. It was probably the most exercise Nino had gotten since the last action scene he had to do for a movie.  
  
Jun was close--he'd been close for a while now, and even though this was great, he wasn't sure he could really _come_ until he knew that Nino would too, as much of a brat as he had been.  
  
So he complied when their positions changed minutely two or three times as Nino tried to angle himself properly, but Jun knew he was too stubborn to untie him so they could do it normally and he probably had a point or something to prove anyway. But after a little work, they managed to find the proper position a second later.  
  
"Jun, raise your knees," Nino gasped as he arched backwards, attempting to steady himself as he continued to bounce up and down, and so Jun did, because he could already see that ecstatic look that said that he had found a way to hit the spot he wanted to.  
  
Nino rested his weight completely on his bent legs, curving so that his face was towards the ceiling and the river of exclamations started again, louder than before and with more desperation, like Nino didn't even know he was saying them.  
  
"Oh God, yeah, that's it... Right there. _Right there, Jun_."  
  
Now that he had a little more leverage he was thrusting up, increasing their speed and making Nino moan higher and slur his words. As he moved Nino grapsed for his own cock while still trying to balance, and it amazing watching this Nino that was so not in control despite wanting to be, and Jun was so hot and _this_ was so hot.  
  
Watching the way Nino frantically jerked himself off with his cock up his ass made Jun come just as much as the physical pleasure he was getting from the sex. When he released his eyes were closed, but he could still seen the scene in front of him inside of his head just the same, and Nino's gasping cries of pleasure surrounded him. It was more than enough to make him dizzy.

 

 

  
  
"You're unbelievable, do you know that?" Jun complained as he looked over at Nino, the two of them laying on his bed, still naked from their bout of sex, but sloppily covered with blankets because Nino complained it was cold but they were too sluggish to actually organize them properly.  
  
When they were done, Jun had been untied without a second thought, and although his shirt had sustained some damage, he was pretty sure at this point that Nino was in love with him too, so he didn't say anything about it.  
  
He _was_ going to say something, though, about both the fact that he had been assaulted in his own house and also that Nino was _eating_ in his bed. He didn't mind feeding Nino, and had actually anticipated it on most occasions, but this was pushing it pretty far, especially when it was something as crumbly as potato chips.  
  
A shrug was his response. Followed by a loud munch.  
  
On the verge of tearing the bag out of his hand and throwing it across the room, Jun met Nino's gaze to show his intention and how irritated he was (except not as much as he should be because he was feeling pretty satisfied after all, even if he was going to have some bruises tomorrow). But when he saw his irritation reflected in Nino's eyes, he stopped.  
  
" _You're_ the unbelievable one!" he suddenly argued, leaning back against the wall and eating another chip deliberately slowly, crunching it obviously and letting flecks of potato fall to his chest. Jun's eye might have twitched.  
  
" _What_?" he eventually prompted with a low voice, although he really was more curious than anything. Nino had been the one avoiding _him_ after all, not the other way around. And he hadn't even explained anything yet.  
  
"Being all moony-eyed over Sho-chan and ignoring the rest of us. You really are insensitive, you know that?" Nino was waving a chip at his face as if it would emphasize his point, and when he was finished talking, ate it in one bite and then wiped his hand on the sheets.  
  
But, surprisingly, Jun was paying more attention to the conversation than the state of his bed dressings.  
  
"What are you talking about? Ignoring you? I..." His voice faded out as he realized he didn't know what to say, that he didn't even know the situation.  
  
"Listen, Jun. Aiba would be embarrassed to tell you and Ohno is... well, Ohno," Nino replied in a firm voice, as if he was giving a lecture. "But I'll give it to you straight. We all like you. I don't know what happened, exactly, but it came to a head yesterday and we talked about it."  
  
Jun was flabbergasted. And felt guilty for wanting to ask if Sho had been a part of it or not.  
  
"So Aiba gave me your key and I came over here to wait for you today so we could talk about it," Nino's tone became casual again and he took another chip from the bag, holding it for a second before chomping down on it with a little energy. "But that goddamn smell that's been bugging me for the last few days was all over the place. What is it, like laced with pheromones or something?"  
  
He was about to ask what he had been talking about, but promptly remembered his new deodorant and the theory that he had made that was something like that... although Jun's idea had been that it was simply magical and he was able to seduce the people that he wanted to. Except, in that case, he was able to work out the other three Arashi members, all of which he was pretty sure he loved and at least had some level of crush on, but he wasn't able to get the one he liked the most yet, Sho.  
  
But Nino would no doubt call him stupid and insensitive if he told him that right now, so he kept his mouth shut. It would be seriously amazing, though, if this stuff actually was the cause of all of this sudden relationship action. He should go look for some more.  
  
The next loud crunch of a chip brought Jun back to reality, and he thought quickly for a reasonable response to Nino's question.  
  
"I really don't know what you're talking about. What does it smell like?"  
  
Aiba and Ohno had given him different answers, and he was pretty sure that marshmallows and ocean didn't smell at all alike, but at the same time both people that had given him the answers were pretty eccentric, so there was still a chance there was a coincidence.  
  
At the inquiry Nino looked thoughtful, like he was trying to place the smell, and after he had finished off the last chip in the bag and placed it on the bedside table, once again wiping his hands on the bed sheet, he finally replied.  
  
"It smells like China."  
  
Jun froze, then asked in an incredulous voice, " _What_?"  
  
"You know. That industrial plastic smell that you get when you open a new video game."  
  
Jun opened his mouth, closed it again, and then simply stared at his friend.  
  
There was no reply for that explanation.  
  
But he was really curious now.  
  
"And that _turned you on_?"  
  
"Why not? It was hot. I thought you had a whole new inventory of games for me to go through."  
  
Jun just blankly stared at him, completely lost as to if he should be taking this conversation seriously or not... but Nino certainly looked serious.  
  
"But obviously you don't. What's up with that?" he pouted, looking back at his bag like he was checking to make sure he hadn't left any behind, but he hadn't, so he turned to Jun again with searching eyes. "What's the smell, then?"  
  
"I can't smell it. Whatever this China smell of yours is."  
  
Nino scratched his stomach, covered by the thin blanket. "Well, do you know what it's from?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but probably my deodorant."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
And then Nino leaned forward and hovered his face over Jun's shoulder as he lay on his side and he was a little horrified at his forwardness and because of that didn't move away.  
  
"Yep! That's it!" he replied peppily, then proceeded to shove his nose in Jun's armpit.  
  
Of course he tried to push Nino away and prevent him from something so _gross_ , but he could still feel it there, getting right up into the sweaty area and sniffing and they were wresting again until this time he pinned Nino underneath him.  
  
"Do _not_ do that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Smell my armpit! It's gross!"  
  
"No it's not. It smells good."  
  
"No. Absolutely not. We are not going there. If you want to stay the night over here--" which he had to unless he wanted to call a taxi home, "We are _not going_ there."  
  
Nino looked a little annoyed, although it appeared like he would comply, but Jun still insisted on a promise from him before he would drop the subject.  
  
"Fine, fine. It doesn't matter that much," he tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing, but just in case, as soon as he let Nino go, Jun folded his hands tightly over his chest in a defensive position.  
  
Although he was teased a little more, they were eventually able to settle into a reasonable position on the small bed, and by the time the lights were off and they were drifting into sleep, they were even snuggling lightly, Nino's arms around Jun and Jun's face buried in his hair.  
  
But by the time he woke up, Nino's nose was back in his armpit.  



End file.
